


Vaticination

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Because I can, Gen, M/M, another fundraising party fic, erwin doesn't know whether to be exasperated or proud, help him, i just have so many ideas for these lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: The plan was: the more decorated officers he brought, the more admirable the Survey Corps would seem, and the more funding they would potentially get from the nobility. Of course the plan didn’t work if all of his most decorated officers were either too anti-social or too in-your-face.





	

Erwin should have seen this coming, but hindsight, as they say, is twenty-twenty.

The plan was: the more decorated officers he brought, the more admirable the Survey Corps would seem, and the more funding they would potentially get from the nobility. Of course the plan didn’t work if all of his most decorated officers were either too anti-social or too in-your-face.

Mike had planted himself by the food table, and had spent the entire time eating and drinking, nose steadily getter redder. Granted, he didn’t get any more talkative, but at least he managed to look stoic and respectable.

Levi and Hange, on the other hand, were wreaking havoc. Levi was sneering at everyone within a ten yard radius, wrinkling his nose and narrowing his eyes whenever someone got any closer than that. Hange was trying to regale people with their titan research and theories, which, while Erwin found them fascinating and informative, most of the nobles did not. They hid their expressions of distaste behind fans and wine glasses and made excuses to escape before too long, faces contorted into barely contained fear when Hange followed them, eyes alight with a near savage fervor.

He should have brought Moblit or Nanaba. While not as highly ranked, they would have behaved, or at least helped Erwin to keep Levi and Hange in line. Hell, he should have brought Eren. His titan-shifting abilities could be considered terrifying, yes, but these people might have seen him as an exotic pet. Something to gawk at and be impressed by. There certainly would have been less probability of someone getting bit by him than by Levi, who looked like he would gladly tear everyone’s throat out.

Erwin sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. He might be able to salvage the night if he could manage to explain Hange’s experiments in a more gentle manner, and get Levi to stop murdering people with his eyes - though any attempt to reprimand him so far had just made everything worse.

“Quite the colorful chain of command you have, Erwin.”

“Dot,” Erwin greeted the older man as he came up and stood next to Erwin. “How are you this evening?”

“A fair deal better than you, I would expect.”

“I’m having a great time,” Erwin said sarcastically.

Pixis chuckled. “Perhaps I can be of service?”

“How so?”

He smiled at Erwin and made his way toward Hange, bowing and extending his hand when he got to them. Hange let out a gleeful cackle and took his hand, and Pixis led them to the center of the dance floor. They were surprisingly graceful - Erwin was not aware that Hange knew how to dance - even if they continued to talk the entire time. Pixis listened with a patient smile, commenting here and there, which made Hange laugh before continuing with even more enthusiasm.

Erwin sighed again, but this time in relief. That was one problem solved. Now if he could just get Levi to--

Oh no. Erwin’s eyes roved around. Where had Levi gone? He got his answer moments later when he spied Levi on the opposite end of the ballroom. With Mike. Levi was licking his lips as he dragged the taller man - who looked more than thrilled by this turn of events - by the belt of his pants away from the refreshments table and out of the room. Well, it seemed that problem was on it’s way to solving itself. Erwin just hoped they would make their way to somewhere secluded before going at each other.

The only thing left was crowd control.

“Did you hear some of the things they were spouting?” a woman from a group of people to his left tittered from behind her hand.

That seemed like a good place to start. He was about to casually slide into the conversation when another person from the group spoke first.

“It’s not a farfetched idea if you think about it,” another woman stated.

“Really?”

“Yes. If you consider…”

Oh? That was interesting. Despite their initial aversion, it seemed Hange’s aggressive ramblings had gotten through to them after all. Maybe all he had to explain away was Levi’s abhorrent attitude.

“He seemed a bit prickly,” a man from a different group commented.

“And who wouldn’t be after all those life-endangering expeditions?” someone asked.

“Besides,” a third man piped up, “if he’s that intimidating on the battlefield, I imagine humanity could conquer the titans yet.”

Another surprise. Erwin’s chest swelled with hope. Perhaps the evening would turn out as well as he predicted, after all.


End file.
